


Trabajar desde casa

by BellaAlabanccini



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaAlabanccini/pseuds/BellaAlabanccini
Summary: Thor se pone a trabajar en casa, lo que significa pasar más tiempo con Loki. Pero cuando ese tiempo se ve interrumpido por una reunión de Zoom a la que Thor debe asistir, Loki hace todo lo posible para mantener el enfoque principal en sí mismo.O Loki le da una mamada, mientras que Thor intenta no ser obvio al respecto.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Trabajar desde casa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Work from Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204126) by [Angara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angara/pseuds/Angara). 



Thor se había despertado solo unos minutos antes, pero aún mantenía los ojos cerrados. No quería arriesgarse a terminar este momento perfecto, acostado en la cama con un brazo sobre el pecho de Loki, que subía y bajaba lentamente, cálido y contento. No había lugar en el que Thor preferiría estar ahora, al lado de su amante, en su cama que nunca antes se había sentido tan celestialmente cómoda.

Pero su mente lentamente se estaba volviendo cada vez más activa y cuando Loki se movió a su lado, los ojos de Thor se abrieron para ver. Lo primero que vio fue a Loki, la curva de su espalda desnuda, mientras yacía medio acurrucado y la mata de cabello negro desordenado rozando sobre sus hombros. Era tan bonito así, tan tranquilo y silencioso que era casi imposible imaginar que fuera otra cosa que la cosa más dulce del mundo.

Thor sonrió para sí mismo y se apoyó cuidadosamente en un brazo para echar un vistazo a la cara dormida de Loki, que debía verse hermosa con los primeros rayos de sol brillando desde la ventana.

Al pensar eso, Thor se congeló de repente. El sol. Se sentía como si alguien hubiera vaciado un cubo de agua helada sobre su cabeza y de repente estaba completamente despierto. Mierda.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Frenéticamente buscó su teléfono en la mesita de noche, de repente sin preocuparse por el hecho de que sus movimientos repentinos despertaron a Loki, quien gimió infelizmente y escondió su rostro en las almohadas.

Una mirada a la pantalla solo alimentó su pánico. Eran las 8:56 y su reunión en línea comenzaría a las nueve. Anoche, cuando se iba a dormir, se había olvidado por completo de poner la alarma. Mierda.

Thor salió apresuradamente de la cama, abrió la puerta del armario con demasiada fuerza y la golpeó accidentalmente contra la pared. Un sonido enojado y frustrado salió de la cama y cuando Thor miró, vio a Loki, que había desechado su mirada angelical y ahora se parecía mucho más a un demonio, con su cabello despeinado y la mirada salvaje en su rostro.

—¡¿Qué demonios Thor?! ¡Estaba durmiendo, maldito imbécil!

—Lo siento —dijo Thor rápidamente, mientras agarraba apresuradamente una camisa al azar y se la ponía, luchando por cerrar los botones. Gimió de frustración después de cerrar los primeros cinco botones y simplemente pasar los dedos por su cabello. No verían la mitad inferior de su torso de todos modos—. Reunión en dos minutos. Solo vuelve a dormir.

Thor tampoco se molestó con los pantalones, solo corrió hacia su computadora, que estaba en su escritorio en la otra habitación y la encendió frenéticamente. La peor parte era saber que Odín se uniría a esta reunión y que una molesta pandemia no fue suficiente para frenarlo. Todavía esperaba el mismo tipo de esfuerzo y precisión, incluso desde casa. En todo caso, en estas ocasiones esperaba aún más de sus empleados, y su hijo no fue la excepción.

Aparentemente, la computadora portátil tardó años en encenderse y cuando Thor finalmente entró en la reunión de zoom, eran las nueve y dos minutos.

—Lo siento. Error técnico, no podía entrar en la reunión —dijo Thor y ofreció una sonrisa torcida para subrayar su excusa. Vivir con Loki realmente estaba empezando a mostrar sus efectos. Nunca fue partidario de hacer trampa, pero esta vez la mentira llegó fácilmente a sus labios. Debe haber adoptado más hábitos de su pareja de lo que había creído.

Odín no parecía satisfecho, pero aparentemente estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar, porque solo asintió con la cabeza una vez para reconocer a Thor, antes de concentrarse en el negocio en cuestión. Thor luchó por seguirlo, aún confundido y cansado, mientras los demás comenzaron a discutir declaraciones de relaciones públicas, la necesidad de una campaña publicitaria y estadísticas recientes sobre las ventas.

De vez en cuando, cuando se sentía confiado, decía algo, para que pareciera que estaba concentrado e involucrado en la reunión y parecía que estaba funcionando hasta que escuchó a Loki entrar en la sala. Mirando a un lado, los ojos de Thor se abrieron en estado de shock.

El chico estaba jodidamente desnudo.

Una mirada a la pantalla le aseguró a Thor que nadie podía ver a Loki, quien se dirigió al escritorio de Thor, evitando ser capturado por la lente de la cámara. La boca de Thor se había secado y tragó saliva, mientras veía a Loki ponerse de rodillas y gatear debajo del escritorio. Mirando hacia abajo, vio las pálidas manos de Loki en sus muslos, separándolos con una presión suave, y entre sus piernas estaba Loki, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

—¡No, Loki! —Thor susurró fuertemente y le dio una patada suave al joven debajo de la mesa, pero Loki solo se  rió en voz baja y le dio un beso en la parte interna del muslo.

—Solo estoy buscando venganza por el rudo despertar de esta mañana —le susurró en respuesta, lo suficientemente silencioso como para no ser captado por el micrófono—. Si  _ realmente _ no quieres que  _ lo _ haga, solo di la palabra … —Loki pasó sus dedos sobre los muslos de Thor y se acercó para respirar cálidamente sobre su polla medio erecta, cubierta por sus calzoncillos.

—Joder —Thor exhaló.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Odín preguntó a través de la pantalla y Thor se encogió—. Habla, no queremos perder ninguno de tus valiosos aportes.

—Uh ... solo decía cómo, cómo no deberíamos centrarnos demasiado en la campaña publicitaria. Empujar nuestros anuncios por las gargantas de la gente en medio de la crisis es ... podría parecer cruel.

Loki se  rió debajo del escritorio y Thor lo fulminó con la mirada. 

— Wow , empujando las cosas por la garganta de las personas. Qué elección más adecuada de palabras —señaló sarcásticamente mientras extendía la mano para masajear la polla de Thor a través de la tela de su ropa interior, sacando un silbido de él.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugerirías en su lugar? —Odín preguntó y los ojos de Thor se enfocaron nuevamente en la pantalla frente a él, justo cuando Loki liberó su polla de sus calzoncillos y le dio un golpe firme.

—Bueno, eh, yo… —Thor volvió a mirar las caras expectantes de su padre y compañeros de trabajo—. ¿Supongo que me enfocaría en las redes sociales? Dile a la gente que nosotros, ah mierda…

La boca caliente de Loki se envolvió alrededor de la cabeza de su polla y cuando miró hacia abajo vio directamente los ojos traviesos de su amante, mientras comenzaba a chuparla.

Mirando hacia atrás, una vista muy diferente lo saludó, Odín lo miraba severamente, su boca formando una línea dura.

—Por favor, continúa, Thor.

—¿Que nosotros… seguimos pagando a nuestros empleados en medio de la pandemia? Algo sobre ser leales a nuestros trabajadores y ... bueno, centrarse en sus ah- sus luchas.

Loki giró hábilmente su lengua sobre la cabeza lisa de la polla de Thor y acarició sus bolas con la otra mano, lo que hizo que Thor se moviera incómodo en su silla. Mantener su expresión bajo control se hacía cada vez más difícil por segundos.

—Me gusta la idea, relaciones públicas. Pero podría ser demasiado para nosotros manejarlo financieramente.  Olafsdottir , para la próxima reunión nos presentará los costos de cuánto costará continuar pagando a nuestros trabajadores durante los próximos dos meses. Y calcule cuánto representan nuestras fuentes actuales de ingresos.

Thor suspiró aliviado, al ser liberado y se reclinó en su silla. Loki todavía estaba chupando su polla con entusiasmo y Thor se agachó para apretar su mano en los oscuros rizos de su amante, para darse algo a lo que aferrarse, con la esperanza de que lo ayudaría a mantenerse bajo control.

—Joder —susurró por lo bajo y Loki pareció sacar más motivación al escuchar lo afectado que estaba Thor, duplicando sus esfuerzos y tomando más de su polla por su garganta apretada.

Un gemido fue arrancado de la garganta de Thor y él rápidamente lo disfrazó de tos, haciendo que todo el grupo de personas en la sala en línea lo mirara sospechosamente. Mierda.

La tos podría no haber sido tan inteligente tampoco. Lo miraron como si pudiera infectarlos con Coronavirus incluso a través de la pantalla.

—Lo-lo siento, me atraganté con un poco de agua —dijo Thor, tosiendo de inmediato cuando Loki empujó su lengua contra la vena gruesa en la parte inferior de su pene. Era una excusa de mierda, ya que nadie lo había visto beber agua, pero todos siguieron con la reunión, excepto  Sif , que todavía fruncía el ceño sospechosamente. Thor fingió no darse cuenta.

Mientras tanto, Thor estaba empujando la cabeza de Loki más abajo, para forzar su eje más allá de los labios de Loki y hacia el calor enloquecedor que lo esperaba allí. Loki gimió y se atragantó con la intrusión, las vibraciones se sintieron celestiales, haciendo que su polla se contrajera dentro de la garganta de Loki. Pero el más joven no hizo ningún intento serio de escapar.

Simplemente lo tomó con la misma gracia y habilidad que nunca dejó de sorprender a Thor.

Su boca se abrió mientras miraba a Loki, cuyos ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. La primera lágrima cayó por su mejilla, justo cuando Loki gimió a su alrededor una vez más, provocando un fuerte gemido de Thor.

Algunas personas parecían irritadas y Thor se sonrojó, pero nadie dijo nada, demasiado concentrados en la presentación del informe de existencias actual.

Los números y gráficos en la pantalla no tenían sentido para Thor, quien se acercaba a su orgasmo, mientras Loki continuaba chupando y lamiendo su polla, sin ningún tipo de preocupación respecto a la situación en la que se encontraban. Los ruidos obscenos que provenían del escritorio eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para que Thor temiera que el micrófono lo captara.

Loki le dio un fuerte apretón a sus bolas y Thor lo miró a los ojos, justo cuando Loki había empujado lo suficiente como para que su nariz rozara el nido de vello púbico en la base de su polla. La vista fue demasiado para Thor y su orgasmo se estrelló sobre él con una fuerza repentina. No pudo evitar acurrucarse, mientras se soltaba en la garganta de Loki, quien parecía no tener problemas para tragar, a pesar de la falta de una advertencia adecuada.

Cuando Thor se enderezó nuevamente, estaba respirando pesadamente y observaba a través de ojos encapuchados, mientras Loki se sacaba la polla y se lamía los labios con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Una vez que terminara esta reunión, Thor se aseguraría de borrar esa sonrisa engreída de su rostro para siempre.

Apartó la vista cuando vio una ventana con un mensaje privado abierto, por el rabillo del ojo.

_ ¿Thor? ¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?  _

El mensaje era de  Sif , que tenía una ceja levantada cuando Thor miró su imagen en la pantalla. Rápidamente escribió una respuesta con una mano, la otra corría por el cabello despeinado de Loki, quien había apoyado su cabeza sobre su rodilla y dio un suspiro suave.

_ Si. Si, estoy bien Simplemente no me siento muy bien hoy. Lo siento. _

Se disculpó y ella casi de inmediato envió una respuesta.

_ Descansa un poco después de la reunión. Parece que lo necesitas. _

Ella escribió.

Thor solo suspiró ante eso, pero una sonrisa tiraba de las comisuras de sus labios. Las  nornas sabían que podría descansar un poco después de la mañana que había tenido. Pero no era muy probable que lo consiguiera, con una pequeña zorra como Loki manteniéndolo ocupado.

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre muchas gracias por leer, ¡espero que hayan disfrutado! Siempre me encanta escuchar tus pensamientos :)


End file.
